The Robin
by WhereDwelltheBraveatHeart
Summary: *spoilers for season 8* Robin's POV of their engagement. I'll be writing this from Barney's perspective as soon as I can!


**AN: I plan on making a part two from Barney's POV, so if you'd like to read that, stay tuned. Enjoy!**

Standing before the elevator, my mind catches up with my actions. _What am I doing?_

"I can't-" I think aloud, turning to leave the building- but just then the elevator doors slide open. I take a breath to calm myself and step inside. _What will I even say? _I run through every

possible scenario, and it occurs to me that there' s no way for this to end well. One way or another, someone's leaving heartbroken. _Let's just hope it's not me._

It's a selfish thought, but one I can't help thinking.

Afterall, it's Barney. I picture him on the roof -decked out in a tux, kneeling before Patrice- and I know I have to do this. _Because it's Barney_, I resolve, _and he's worth one last try_.

My hands shake as the elevator comes to a halt. I pause outside the doors, breathing slowly. _Okay,_ I tell myself, _you can do this. It's Barney.  
_  
I push the door open gently, hesitating. The rooftop is decorated with candles and Christmas lights, even a small tree. Rose petals are strewn everywhere, and- there's no one in sight.  
_  
Too late, _I think, not sure if the sinking feeling in my chest is disappointment or relief. As I step forward, I see a large piece of paper on the ground, and crouch down to pick it up.

_The Robin_

_Step 1: Admit to yourself that you still have feelings for this girl._

_Step 2: Choose the completely wrong moment to make a drunken move after hanging out at a strip club...And get shot down on purpose._

_Step 3: Agree that you two don't work, locking the door on any future you could have together. Which will drive Robin nuts._

_Step 4: Robin goes nuts._

_Step 5: Find the person who annoys Robin the most in the world and ask for her help. Explain everything to Patrice and hope she agrees to help._

_Step 6: Check with your doctor about possible broken ribs._

_Step 7: Pretend to be dating Patrice._

_Step 8: Wait until Robin inevitably breaks into your place to find the Playbook and show it to Patrice, which you'll monitor via the hidden cameras you have in your apartment._

_Step 9: After Patrice 'finds' the Playbook, have you first 'big fight'._

_Step 10: Prove your loyalty to Patrice by burning the Playbook...And actually burn it. You don't need it anymore._

_Step 11: Because your friends have no boundaries, they'll inevitably have an intervention for Robin, Which you'll monitor via the hidden cameras you have in Marshall and Lily's apartment._

_Step 12: Tell only Ted about your plan to propose to Patrice._

_Step 13: Wait and see if Ted tells Robin, and if he does, it means your best bro in the world has let go of Robin and has given you his blessing._

_Step 14: Robin arrives at her favorite spot in the city and finds the secret final page of the Playbook...The last play you'll ever run._

_Step 15: Robin realizes she's standing underneath mistletoe._

As the words settle in my mind, I glance above me and _sure enough_, there's the mistletoe. Tears prick my eyes. Suddenly Barney's walking towards me slowly, a small smile on his face.

Everything clicks at once, and I can only feel angry. Who does he think he is, to have known everything that's been happening these last few weeks, and just _sit by and watch it?  
_  
"Seriously, Barney?" I demand. He just looks at me. "Even you," I start, choking up a little. "Even someone as _certifiably _insane as you must realize that this is too far." I pause. "You lied to

me, manipulated me for weeks. Do you really think I could ever kiss you after that?" Barney doesn't waver, staring back at me the whole time. "Do you really think I could ever _trust _you after

that? This," I wave the page I'm still clutching, "this is proof of why we don't work. Why we'll never work."

Sadness mixes in with the rage I'm feeling, as I suddenly realize the truth behind my words. Barney looks down for a moment, grinning, before looking back at me. "So thank you," I

continue, and even I can sense the hurt in my voice. "You've set me free, because how could I be with a man who thinks that this..._trick_, this _enormous lie_, could ever make me want to

date him again?"

Barney's silent for a moment, that small smile still on his face. "Turn it over."

I roll my eyes, exhaling my frustration, and look at the paper. It's a single line, just one phrase.  
_  
Step 16: Hope she says yes.  
_  
Confused and exasperated, I let my arm drop to see Barney on one knee. He's holding out a ring. My breath catches at the same time he says, "_Robin Scherbatsky_,".

I become totally still, feeling and probably looking like a deer in headlights. "_will you marry me_?"

Instantly, dozens of memories flood my mind. Some are from years ago, kissing Barney as _"Sandcastles in the Sand" _plays in the background, "two friends, getting back together"- but

some are more recent. Cheating on Kevin, then choosing him over Barney. "Last chance to run away together.", "I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her." And then there's the

seemingly insignificant moments, the fleeting ones. Those accidental touches at the booth, the secret smiles when no one else was looking, the kisses-that-would-have-been, always

interrupted by phone calls.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, remembering the past few years, but at last I feel myself smiling.

"Yes." I manage, tears still resting in my eyes.

Instantly, Barney's on his feet, his hand pressed against my back, holding me to him. I drop the page and immediately relax into the familiarity of Barney. His scent, his taste, the warmth

he gives off- everything is as though nothing had changed. I realize how much I've missed him.

Too soon, Barney pulls away. I resist for a moment, but then he places the ring on my finger and moves back in to kiss me. This time it's different. Our other kisses had always been

urgent, as if we both knew there wouldn't be much time left. _And now_, I realized with a jolt, _we have all the time in the world.  
_  
We're both smiling. There's no sign of either of us letting go, which is fine with me. I could stand here for hours with Barney. My fiancee.

**AN: My friend and I were discussing why Robin would say yes even after she said that her and Barney could never work, and this was my idea: I think that in the moment where **

**Robin hesitates, she'd be thinking about her and Barney over the years, and I think those are their more defining moments as a couple. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
